IGoOnDeck
by TheKnightGuard
Summary: The ICarly gang goes on The S.S. Tipton to meet up with an old friend while meeting new friends. Possible Zam!


It was just a normal day for the Suite Life gang. Zack was listening to his IPod on the lounge chair. Cody was folding towels and doing what he hates. London was shopping. Woody was eating Kentucky Fried chicken with barbeque sauce. Bailey was doing schoolwork. Mr. Moseby was running his ship and Ms. Tutweiler was getting ready for the next day of school. "Man, I hate being towel boy! I dislike it more than Zack dislikes school! And that's saying a lot!" Cody said with an annoyed sound in his voice. And some teenagers throw towels at Cody.

"Then why don't you just quit?" Zack says over his music.

"Because Zack, you keep on using our school cards! And without the money, we don't eat and we starve!" Cody says with anger in his voice.

"Why can't you boys just get along?" Bailey says being interrupted from her schoolwork.

Woody just goes to his room with his chicken and sauce stains. While London comes and brags about what she got and how she is rich. "I just got a totally new and awesome and glittery and sparkly wardrobe!"

"Great! Now all you need are unicorns!" Bailey said annoyed at London.

"Ooh! That would go great with my new glittery hat! I should get one!" London says unaware of Bailey's sarcasm.

"Now I do not know what you hooligans are talking about or why London is talking about what she wants, but you all need to go to your cabins and basically stay away from here because I am having some very special guests coming any minute." Mr. Moseby said while straightening the lounge chairs and making sure everything is ready. Zack, Cody, London, and Bailey all get excited about the special guest and Bailey says

"Who is coming Mr. Moseby?" Bailey said.

"Well if you have to know, The ICarly gang". All 4 of them scream in excitement! They all start yelling about excitement and asking questions at the same time. Mr. Moseby yells above all of them and says, "STOP! Now ICarly is coming to meet their old friend Woody and are coming for a vacation so I need you hooligans to better than your best behavior!" Then Carly, Sam, and Freddie walk down the stairs and all Zack, Cody, Bailey, and London all scream in excitement!

"Oh my goodness! Its ICarly!" says Bailey.

They all run over Mr. Moseby while going to meet hurries over to Sam and makes his move. "Hello, we have not met, but now you have. My name is Zack. I have seen your show and I have one thing to say to a cute sunflower full of awesome pranks is where have you been all of my life?"

Sam says "Apparently not here, but I am now. Where is my bacon?"

Cody goes over to Freddie "Dude, how can you handle doing that every week? I have an A+ in every subject except Gym and I cannot even do that! You are awesome man!" Cody said in amazement.

"Well, I take my camera work and tech work very seriously and I have been video taping since I was 6 months old! And I have been on a computer since I was 1! Freddie said.

" Wow. I did not start camera work till I was 2, but I was on the computer a bit with my Mom when I was 4 months old." Cody said.

And Freddie says, "Dude, we got to hang out together sometime!" And during their tech talk, Bailey walks over to Carly and they chat.

"I am a huge fan of you Carly! I have seen every show since that video of you making fun of that teacher! It is gold! How do you fix your hair? Why were you making that one video? Is Sam purposely rude, or is that just an act?" Bailey said while being excited she is standing in front of a celebrity.

Carly says, "Thanks! That means a lot! Thanks! It's complicated. Sam got in trouble and I covered for her. She is rude all of the time. Does all of that answer your questions? "

And Bailey surprised she kept up answered "Yes. Wow, how do you keep up with everything? Its amazing!" Bailey said.

"Its kind of hard. I have to go, maybe we could hang out later?"

"Sure!" Bailey said.

"Great!" Carly said.

And Spencer comes tumbling down the stairs tied in string. "SAM! That was not nice!" Spencer said while tripping everywhere and upset at Sam.

Sam has a smile on her face in a satisfied way. And London trips over Spencer and they both fall. "Hello. Who are you? Are you rich?

Spencer says "Hi, my name is Spencer and no I am not rich, but I am an artist!"

London gets up and runs away saying "Ew ew ew ew ew ew!" Spencer sits up and Cody and Bailey go over to untie him and help him up.

"Sorry about that, she is London Tipton and only likes dating rich guys. She once dated a nobody, but that's over for her. You basically have no chance with her. My name is Cody, this is Bailey, and that airhead blonde next to the other one is my twin brother Zack."

Spencer replied "Nice to meet you. So just because I am a normal person she does not like me?"

"Yea, pretty much. But if you show her your web show, she might like you since your famous." Cody said.

"Thanks for the tip! Spencer said.

"You're welcome!" Cody said in reply.

**I know some of it was a bit cheesy, but what are those two shows if not cheesy? lol! **


End file.
